monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
ML Voting Page
Rules 1. You must have an account to vote. Any votes not linked to an account will not be counted. 2. You must have a concrete reason for your vote. These reasons can include: Stats, Specific moves, and Synergies. Any vote without one of these reasons will not be counted. 3. The monster in question to be moved to rank X'' must have at least 10 votes more than the other opinions. 4. Please put monsters as '''sub-headings'. You can use bullets to cast your vote. 5. Do not attempt to edit votes/distort votes. (Failure to follow will be punishment at the discretion of the moderators) Prince Charmless (SS+ to SS/SS-) Prince Charmless Should be moved down for the following Reasons : 1.Cooldowns Activation will most likely kill him which is the move of the new gr8 Sunblast 2.Fire attackers like Cain,Drakor etc will easily kill him 3.Can easily be denier considering that he is hardened 4.Low life (Worse than Breedable monsters) 5.Saulot can deny him for two turns , More over , Saulot's Trait (AoE IGNITION) Outclasses him 6.Dunn Ra,Shademoon and WM Sharezar due to their Curse 7.No AoE Damage + Extra Turn Skill(s) . 8.Needs Stamina so ,you will be wasting 1 (or maybe 2) Strength runes. These reasons easily speak how he should be lowered to SS or SS- Warmaster Ragnarok OP - OP+ I believe Warmaster Ragnarok is really amazing, and a special category should be created for him, better than OP monsters. It’s not every day you see a monster capable of copying some of the best monsters in this game - the Warmasters. Everything about him is simply extraordinary - since he has no element, he doesn’t even have a weakness. He can be every category you want - Attacker, Denier, Support, you pick. His stats, his trait, everything is just great. That is why I believe we should move him to OP+ . ~AlphaOmega496 Bella Baal S to A I dont rly get whats so good about her. She has ok high power moves with one 75 and 65 but thats nothing special. she has aoe sunburn which is nice but also not uncommon. Her speed is so trash that epics can outspeed her. Lets compare her to another light legend Patrion. Hes got a 45 AOE Sunburn that also gives damage boost, AOE Bleeding, much better stats, a self regen,stamina regen,NER,and 30% heal for one cooldown and a 70 light base power and bleeding and PER nottacocat000 Muetre McBlood A+ to S or S+ nottacocat000: I think he is a very good attacker and is similar to or maybe even better than Taiga. First of all his stats are better than taiga by a bit: his life and speed is the same as Taiga and his life is better. Lets compare his moves. Taiga has a Light based 45 power AOE for 3 turn cooldown but Muetre McBlood has a 50 power dark aoe also for 3 cooldown. Taiga has Hidden Kill which is 70 power special and bleeding with 2 cooldown but Muetre has the same attack for same damage and cooldown but with 100% life steal! thats pretty much a full heal for McBlood. They both have a self buff move that gives themselves evasion and double damage but Taigas one is only a tiny bit better with the precision as well. Taiga has a 30 power AOE and bleeding with 3 turn cooldown but my boi Muetre has a 40 power aoe also with bleeding but with only 2 cooldown. The clear better one is obviously Muetre but his rank is lower. for these reasons i think he should be S or S+. this took a while ... also nottacocat000: also Muetre has a better trait which is Abomination which gives immunity to Possession Nightmares AND Bleeding while Taigas one is still great (immune to freeze) its still better than it. Lady Solaris ss- to s * Vote 1: Lady Solaris(for now on call her ls) has only got one move above 40 damage and that is abysmal for attackers, light types and monsters in general. heck even nebotus has 2 moves above 50 damage and one of them has no cooldown while ls has to have 2 cooldowns to use the move again and not even double damage will help compared to other monsters using double damage. Kihaku * Vote 1: Kihaku should be in SS because a) He has the same speed as Hackster. b) 50% AoE Freeze and Possess with 0cd has a 75% of denying a monster and a 37.5% chance of denying a bulwark. Also, Kiai (AoE Regen and Stamina Regen) counters his high Stamina costs. ~ DarknessLOL666 * Vote 2: Kihaku should be in SS because A) his speed isn't super fast but isn't bad either. B) His denying moves aren't 100% anymore but are still very effective and he has some moves that can replace them if you don't like taking risks. Additionally, he is used by many people works well with most monsters. - Yoshijr * Vote 3:Kihaku should be in SS rank because A)His got some Pretty good AOE Freeze Moves /Some with 50 % Chance of Freezing Target/Enemy .B)His Life is Good.(Not very Much but Good). C)Can be real Good with Most of the other Monsters like VoltaiK and Burotgor as You can first Freeze other monsters Then Use VoltaiK until his Stamina is Depleted and Then Use Burotgor's Heavy damage dealing skills and you can OHKO Enemy team because if any Enemy is left The freeze will Help . ~ Prince Imad * Vote 4: Kihaku should remain in SS+ since he is still one of the best deniers in the game with Kuzushi (AoE Freeze and possession) and Kiai. Pretty good speed too which is ideal for a denier. Also has Mokuso (AoE positive effect removal such as Shield, double and triple damage, evasion etc.) ~ZeMan7 * Vote 5 Kihaku in my opnien should be at ss tier, his speed is quite good for a monster, but looking at ss+ tier he do not really fit in cause he really is a monster bassed on rng, if you luck is with you you can deny but if its not than you lose, another problem of him is that his skill cost alot of stamina, and after the nerf, for me he feals likes a secondary deny now with team speed, and also the later the game go, he gonna get worse as the denier he use to be cause there are faster denier we seen through the recent months, also he do not really fit in with the other units at ss+ just like zimnayaya, and recently the best water denier have been realsed, so it will make him worse in war.----Apple pie * Vote 6 Kihaku deserves nothing more than B- i mean look at this pile of garbage, only 2 control effects? Pathetic. Kihaku is absolutely useless in battle so it’s really stupid how I lose to him every time he just gets lucky it’s stoopid I hate kihaku remove him from the game. -Fwecklez (but actually tho, SS. Nice speed, double control status effects, stamina/life regen, also PER for Elvira. He’s got some top tier stuff and the recent nerf only hindered him just a lil bit.) * Vote 7 Kihaku should never be SS+ or SS, not even SS-. He is a good denier, but worse than Ihtiander, who is SS-. 50% denying moves are unreliable and crap. He has 1 good aoe deying move, which is great, but that's it. * Vote 8 : A week ago I would still have considered Kihaku viable for the SS+ Rank but sadly, the Recently Possessed trait has been added (weirdly, a month after the Recently Frozen trait...), which renders his two double-control moves much less useful. I vote for him to be moved to S+. ~AlphaOmega496 * Vote 9: Kihaku shouldn't be in S Rank, let alone SS Rank. His Speed isn't fast enough for a denier (seriously 3476 was good in like 2017), Blob is breedable so you can just run 3 Level 130 Blobs with 6 Pestilence Traps while Kihaku is kinda hard to rank without spending Elementium or spending a crap ton of gems (both of which should be spent on better monsters, not Kihaku), and as a Team Speed Holder, well, he's decent as a TS Holder, but then again there's a bunch of monsters that are viable TS Holders, Kihaku is just a poor man's Xiron (in more ways than one), Kihaku should be nothing higher than AA Rank, Kihaku is outclassed in every front, too slow for a Denier, outclassed by multiple Monsters with 2 Trap Slots in 6 Pestilence Teams and there are a lot of TS Holders that are better TS Holders than Kihaku. Dungeon Master *Vote 1 - Kokichi Nayashi (From SS- to SS-) *# AoE Cooldowns Activation and as we know, other deniers have got big 'cooldowns *# Same speed as Kihaku, sadly slower than others *# AoE Total Blind, almost nobody > S is immune to Blind (Exc maybe Warmaster Elvira) *# Team AoE Cooldowns Activation. Well I don't need to say anything more about it. *# AoE '''Torture haters of her design, '''and enemies too. *# Anti-Deny Trait *# Good Special (AoE Cooldown activation is VERY GOOD) *# EXCUSE ME? Her diamond relics have damage (nothing much) and speed (real shit) changing *# CDA and TB are (will be) better denying status than possession and freeze because of nerf that adds Recently Possessed and Frozen ** Vote 2: I whould say no, cause first bad power and life, bad relic for her, bad special move for her, all of the monsters at ss tier(exepte alpha cliviast which do not deserve ss) is much better than her, her speed is bad for that high of a tier(for a denier) even that kihaku is in ss+ he gonna fall down soon. total blind is not any full deny, you the optnent might just do a self skill or if it a extra turn attacker you still gonna die, no way at countering unit like zyla and voltaik cause cda do not work and multiple monster now have 0 turn cooldown skills-apple pie Shallinar To tier S- or AA Vote 1: Shailnar is a fire attacker with great speed and pretty good power and extreamly great skills reason why she should be s-(or AA) # Great stats(life kind of bad) ## 30 damge fire base aoe burn ## Aoe sticky lava(enemy become weak to fire attack) with burn ## 60 damge fire based attack with no cooldown ## Self extra turn with double damge ## Pretty good trait ## A good special skill for a attacker(70 damge aoe... with burn) ## Ok relics for her(will be better with a mask relic though) ## Gready dragon who is wrose than her is at AA while shes at b-?-apple pie Vote 2: Should be A or A+ # above average stats # okayish moves # only functions well with other fire monsters, cause her moves+attack isnt enough to be a main attacker. # Greedy Dragon argument is somewhat viable. He is not bad but not that much better than shallinar Singularis (Rank AA or S-) * Vote 1-Singularis must be S- as He/She is a really good monster because of the following reasons:- #His/Her "Paradox" Move can kill All Monsters after 4 turns which is not bad compared to Alpha Cliviast and Layth and other Death countdown move users #His/Her "Singularity" Move removes half (50%) stamina from target and Applies Stamina leak which is really helpful to use. #One of the Few monsters with "Insta-kill and Sudden Death Immunity" - Really helpful trait. #Pair him up with AoE stunners and Freezers and done. #Good Stats (Better for Death countdown user) #He got a positive status effect removal Move (Collapse) which is really helpfull againt Evasion and Double Damage and Damage Boost. #Good relics (Both Masks) #Greedy dragon is not Better but he's in AA rank (Thats really bad) ~ Prince Imad Vote 2: i feal like u are joking, this monster is garbage only 1 usefull skill here are reason why its bad The enemy monster will have over 95% chance to be dead if u have a attacker thats not bad, and alot of battle do not even last 4 turn to every monster, why do u need deathcountdown when u have a attacker that can kill all the enemy, also if the enemy have hardend, tough or bulwark, they are not even gonna die in 4 turns, and there are monsters that can remove the deathcountdown, and are u sure u can deny all the enemy for 4 turn? Singluarity is its best skill, but curently stamina drain is not alot of trouble in the game since there are multiple 0 stamina skill for example, elderich stamina, energy fortress. The third i found is really funny, its one of the wrost trait in the entire game. And than again a attacker can do the job alot better. Good stats? GOOD STATS? do u even know what a good units stats looks like? RPE is good, but on this monster? Relic is not bad for him, but if the monster is just plain bad relics do not do any thing. Gready dragon is 30 times better than this garbage. S- for this garbage??? Look in whats in s- and AA do this monster belong here? -apple pie *Vote 3: I think Singularis shouls be somewhere in rank AA or S- because: - Stats: Good Speed for his role, especially with runes -Moves: Singularity is a harmless version of Blob's special, draining half of everyone's stamina and applying Stamina Leak. This is very useful against monsters with high stamina costs or spammers like VoltaiK or Charmless. Its bread and butter move, Paradox, is also super good. ''"But Alpha Cliviast can easily outclass that move" True, but Singularis has a point on its favor: Paradox '''bypasses the Sudden Death Immunity trait. Why do you think it's called Paradox? These are the reasons I have to prove Singularis should be in a higher rank -Soldier Excellent * Vote 4: I think Singularis should remain at A rank because he does have the Paradox effect which is good, but 4 turns is very long to wait, his stats arent great, but his speed is decent for his role. Aside from Paradox and Singularity he has pretty lackluster moves, his trait is also not that good. He would pair well with a team of deniers though. He could apply paradox to the enemies and the two other deniers could deny the enemy team for 4 turns. * Vote 5 I think Singularis should be in AA because if he does his sudden death move and then follows it up with something like Blob to stam drain it can be very hard to even make a move at all. Also his hp isn't that bad. It's almost the same as Barbatos (whose main gimmick is self-hurt). I just think that singularis has some unexplored synergies Side note : Paradox doesn't bypasss SDI trait (at least not his own/bosses') - Kokichi Nayashi Ingenica (SS+ from SS) * Ingenica is a very good monster. She has all around decent stats in each one except speed WHICH IS 3,553 AND MAKES THE 4TH FASTEST MONSTER in this version of the game according to top speed page and the really good trait of tough (35% less status accuracy) , but that's not what I'm saying making her worth moving up to SS+. The thing that I say makes her so good is her moves' effects. Her moves have a mix of trait disable, artifact hater/double damage, and even a little stam drain as well. As more artifacts monsters and war masters come into the game she is just going to look so much better. ALSO SHE'S FREE! (If V.I.P can be a downside then free legendary can be an upside. * vote 2- agree, but if she move to ss tier certain monsters at ss should move up-applepie * Vote 3: Ingenica shouldnt be SS+, because she is beeing used because of her trait desabled skill, her other moves are okay. Okay isnt enough for beeing top tier. Her moves, besides her aoe disabling thread, are single target. Her moves also negate each other since artifact hater doesnt work, when you disabled it. So you have a monster with basically 3 moves. * vote 4: TOTALLY AGREE. '''I don't see any reason why she is still S. '''first, she has insane stats, only 6 monsters in the game can outspeed her. second, her trait is very good, 35% immune to status effect. third, her gimmicks are very good which include AoE PER, NER, stamina leak, artifact hater, trait disabled. fourth, "My favourite trait" is very OP as it guarantees your denial skills You can edit my post and deleting the bold thing, if that isnt correct, but I do believe it is. Even without this arguement she deserves her ranking and S isnt bad as well. Ihtiander SS from SS- * Ihtiander is a very good denier. I just got him from a legendary chest (And Charmless, and Son-Cookie) , and he is amazing. His Special power is actually 2 turn possession (not sure if it is a glitch, but when I did it it was 2 turn). He can Freeze, Stun, and blind with relatively low stamina costs and cooldowns. He has a useful trait, he is in 3 books (Same books as Kihaku) and is very strong in them. The only competition in Sea is Kihaku, but I think Ihtiander wins out because of kihaku's Stamina guzzling. He is slightly slow for the current meta, but he works well fro me. He also pairs well with my Charmless. Ihtiander freezes enemies and Charmless can attack all he wants, because Anticipation is useless if you are frozen. For these reasons, I think he should be in SS * vote 2-agree-apple pie * I think that Ihtiander should go from SS- to SS. It is quite fast with a 3476. same as Hackster, I believe. It has both an aoe stun, and an aoe freeze. And to top it off, he has a aoe blind. It's health is decent, and I don't know it it's a glitch, but the aoe freeze and stun always hits.(unless tough, or something). I think it's because the aoe deny doesn't have any damage attached to it. If that's the case, then I think it would make Ihtiander even better. You don't need a deny for damage. And if it's a 100% accuracy for the move. but with no damage. I think it's better then a 90& aoe deny with damage. * Vote 4 definately agree with this. Even though he has aoe possession with special skill. AoE Blind is a weaker form of denying and helps as well. His 4th move could be something better than singletarget freeze/stun but he/she/it definately deserves being SS, cause of his sick denying moves and good stats. Warmaster Gortak * (from SS to OP) Gortak is the one of the best if not the best attacker in the game, first he have top tier monster stats 3663 power, that is the 4th higest power stats in the game, and a huge hp of 38906, and a really good speed for a attacker of 3454. And one of the best part of this monster, the trait immune to all controll effect, and give immune to stun and mega stun to all allies, that is crazy paired with his skills. And his first important skill which is on skill gruop 1, yager shot remove all negative effect from all allies, it cost no stamina and no cooldown... that is crazy since his immune to control, even that he is a attacker, you can still run him as a surport since if he have 3 speed rune, u can do this skill and your allies are not denied any more cause he can not be denied. And to skill groups 2 important skill yager round, 28 stamina 2 cooldown, remove all negative effect from all allies and give 1 extra turn to it self, and next important one is i think a must run skill, tectonic stomp, 28 stamina, 60 earth damge, and applie quicksand and remove shield, thats alot, and what make this skill so op is that it have 0 turns cooldown, thats can one shot alot of monsters, and break shileld work really well in earth wars, on skill group 3 there are 2 skills thats wroth to mention bar brawl applies 100% damge miror and earth hater to it self, that make him extreamly good against earth monsters and u can one shot pretty much every earth monster with another skill, and ridge maker, deal massive earth damge to one enemy, applies quicksand to all enemies, a great skill but agian i dont think its wroth running, and for skill group 4 all skills are really really good first skill is watch out gortak, 80 special damge and apllie mega stun to 1 enemy, full yager, give all allies immunity to control, and dark protection, and 75 damge miror to it self for 2 turns and 1 extra turn, unstopeble dwarf 35 earth damge aoe and give mega stun to all enemy, ground split, 45 earth damge aoe and give sunburn and quicksand to all enemy. Can any one say that there are better attacker than this? why is he not in op tier, and his relics are also really good, and his special have a huge chance to one shot any monsters since it remove negative effect from it self and remove positive effect from one enemy, and applie triple damge to it self and deal massive(90 special damge) to one enemy. so those are the skill of his, i dont think i really need to mention what his good at, since i think most people are just not fammilar with him. * Oh jeez. I don't even want to read this. Remember that Gortak is Warmaster. Warmaster = Rank 5 to have all moves. He is powerful, but remember. You need to get him at rank 5 to use his max potential, his speed is amazing, but almost every denier outspeeds him. He won't use ACI if he is possessed/frozen. He doesn't deserve OP. OP is rank for monsters that are OverPowered. They shouldn't exist, because that breaks balance in game. Gortak doesn't do that. His Tough Fists and Full Yager are OP, but TF is easly counterable by Stun (in near future) and Montain trait and FY is just giving to your team Gelotron's Trait. His Trait is awasome, but not even close to Elvira's or Xiron's. * Vote-3-Gortak should definitely be Op or atleast SS+, he has aoe mega stun, a great treat giving immunity to all stun, an insane power of 3663 and he is immune to all control so he can even be a denier and his speed won't even matter, if your team get's possesed or frozen just use full yager then his aoe mega stun, he's one of the best monsters in this game and deserves to be in OP tier * OP = OverPowered. Is he OverPowered? No. He is awesome only at 5* and even at 5* he is not OP. Since he is an attacker (cause his speed isnt that good for a denier), he doesnt convince me like Stake or Burotgor. He needs 2 moves to kick ass or someone like Metalisha. But in that case I would use Stake over Gorthak. Granuy (A+ to S+ or SS-) I think Granuy should be in S+ or SS - because his stats are the same as Al Canine, He can do water moves, and he has an AoE 2x Damage, NER, and Precision. Only Llum has that. Yes, his power is average, but he is a support. He also has a 60 Special damage, Poison and Burn with 0cd. He also has a shield that blocks att but special attacks. His special power is great, AoE Burn Poison, Freeze. For these reasons, Granuy should be in S+. - DarknessLOL666 Agree with DarkessLOL666 for S or S+ but not SS-. Prince Charmless *Vote 1 : I think Charmless should be lower than SS+ Rank because he Is good attacker/Spam Attacker but he got Really high Cooldowns , Almost Every Extra turn move has 3 turn Cooldown which is really bad Because if he faces a Monster with Cooldown Activated like Dungeon Master,Al Canine,Timerion or The Baroness , This frog will be Out of the (Monster) Swamp.So Charmless should Be Moved down to SS or SS- . He is OVER-RATED + Cool Design Does not Matter + Good fire monsters like Warmaster Barbael and Igursus can Easily get this Living hell out of the (Monster) Swamp ! *I also do think he should only be SS but not lower than SS. His skills are too good to be lower than that and he doesnt need to go in first. Sure it is great, since he will obliterate your team, but with a good denier it doesnt matter, since his turn will come and will destroy the team anyway. CDA is a valid arguement and having that big of a trouble with it, should make him not be SS+, since you need to have not that big of a downside to stay there. *Vote 2: Disagree, I think he should stay in SS+. The things that make him SS+ is, 1.) His move Epic Quest can apply Nature Weakness means that if he can turn situations when his enemies are counter to him, 2.) Low Stamina consumption of his skills, If you equip at least 2 Stamina or a High level Stamina when His turn comes he can obliterate enemies, 3.) Just equip him a high level Speed Rune so, he can outspeed his enemies. Contrary His only weakness is His Life but covered by his spamming abilities. * * * Crissandre Vote 1- I think Crissandre should move from A to A+ or AA because of her outstanding stats and her great skillset. Her best skill would have to be her AOE damaging bleed skill, which also removes all positive effects on the enemy monsters. She also has an AOE stun, and a high damage cooldown reset move. Her other reliable move, which is removing negative effects from her allies with high magic damage to an enemy, is very useful when the other monsters on your team are stunned or frozen and you aren't, which could happen because of her hardened trait. I use Crissandre in my personal attack team for multiplayer, along with Patient Cyber and Taiga. Crissandre's power, speed and solid life make up for her one mediocre skill, which is Curse Cleaner. Crissandre is an excellent monster, and she should be moved up to A+ or AA. Shademoon Vote 1-I think Shademoon should be ranked SS+ because of the Following reasons that made me come to this page and try to prove that Shademoon deserves SS+ : 1.AoE Guard Down+Extra Turn (Not Every Monster Owns it) 2.AoE 50% Chance of Stun (100% After Guard Down is Used,TESTED) 3.Evasion 4.The New DOT Status Effect,Curse , That removes 70% Life and Stamina in 3 turns (OP to kill Bosses) 5.Great Stats (High Life,Power and Speed) 6.Pretty much Good Trait (Burn and Ignite Imunnity *Meh* + SC DODGE AREA) 7.Spirit Hater + 100% Stamina Regain+Extra Turn 8.Great Design (the 2nd or 3rd Ninja Monster in the game) 9.One Enemy Stun Skill (To Counter Other Shademoons) 10.Relics are pretty good to tank him(Helmet+Sword) 11.If he's Paired with Burotgor (Who was the Earth Monster in this Master of Paths) He will OP... Considering that AoE Guard Down will affect Blind reducing The Blind effect to 0%... Now these are the Reasons that hurt him... 1.Timerion or Any Other CDA Monster e.g Al Canine,Mountezuma,Baroness etc 2.Anticipation Monsters e.g StingWestClaw,Faraday,Tijen etc. 3.Low Damage Dealing Move despite his High Power Vote 2: Shademoon should be SS+ or at least SS. Reasons: 1. Has 2 extra turn moves, and AOE Guard Down + extra turn is always powerful 2. Has evasion 3. Status caster: Area dodge helps Shademoon to avoid aoe deny if the enemy denier goes first 4. With Guard Down, 50% aoe stun always hit 5. Guard Down can create many synergies, maybe even OTK. For example: Burotgor + Shademoon and Bloodthirsty blind effect won't work at all since Attacks always hit. You can also use it to give your denier a higher chance to AOE deny. One of the good examples would be Kihaku. 50% possess and 50% freeze always hit. 6. Nice stats, very versatile with the skillset. 7. Spirit Hater + extra turn + 100% stamina is OP af Only has a few cons, such as being vulnerable to Anticipation, and has low damage skillset and high cooldowns. However, the strengths easily make up for its weakness, and it's a good monster overall. In conclusion, it should be ranked at least SS, and it definitely deserves SS+ Voter: Minhpro2k3 Vote Writer : PrinceImad123 Makugan Dunno why she is SS. She definately deserves rank SS+. # Great Trait (Get a denier like Ihtiander in your team, and your team cant be controlled by a single aoe denying move) # Has an evation move, which: 1.) Let's you survive even more 2.) Adds Metal Weakness on AoE, which annihilates enemy Team afterwards. # Awesome Strength stat (Annihilation inc) # Does PER before applying Nanovirus (SICK AS F***) # High Damage moves (70 and 60 single target and 40 AoE with bleed), especially when they have Metal Weakness on (105 and 90 single target and 60 AoE with bleed). Sure Makugan is worse than Drakor but better than Stake in my opinion.